My Little Highlander
by shoboni
Summary: Immortals, men and women from all over the world who live hundreds, even thousands of years. Throughout the centuries they have walked among mortals in secret, moving and taking new identities as needed to stay hidden. Some abuse their power, treating normal humans as their playthings and carving a path of destruction to satisfy their selfish greed. Others use their gift to act as


"Dammit"

A dark figure rises to her hooves, her beaten and battered form shaking. Her long blue hair falls around her crooked horn and over her green reptilian eyes. Her hole filled front legs barley hold her weight.

"My plan was falling into place perfectly, how could I lose? I had the princess defeated and my changelings were taking over. Then that wretch Candace broke my spell on Shining Armor. I won't be defeated this way"

A scowl forms across Chrysalis's face as she thinks about her.

"Cadence, the only thing that came in the way of my victory, I'll destroy that little wretch"

She tries to spread her insect like wings and take off, but nearly collapses in a heap from the effort.

"I'm too weak to fight now, I need to feed."

She finally takes the time to survey her surroundings. For miles nothing by trees, dirt and rocks make up the scenery, not a soul in sight but her scattered changeling minions trying to gather themselves up. They look not unlike their queen. Long fangs protrude from bony muzzles, they bear solid blues eyes and matching insect like wings. Upward curved horns adorn their maneless heads.

One lone changeling fly's up to her, frantically hissing at its queen and pointing into the underbrush.

"What have you found my changeling?

Following his gestures she spies a cave hidden in the undergrowth. It's entrance lies barely visible beneath the vines and trees that grow around it. As she approaches she can see a faint blue glow emanating from within. A smile breaks across her face revealing her fangs as her hoovess clank on the rock of the caves threshold.

"A portal, I haven't seen one of these since I came here to Equestria centuries ago. Maybe it can lead me somewhere I can feed"

She steps into the bright light of the portal, letting it envelope her. Her eyes squeeze shut blinded by the light. She steps out blinking on the other side. As her visions clears she can see she stepped out of a cave on the edge of a city. Looking around she spots a billboard with a familiar creature on it, a human.

"Earth, I haven't been here in ages. It seems to have changed a little."

She makes her way through the streets, glancing at the brick and concrete all around her. She's thrown back by how much this world has developed. Not a sigh of the primitive wood and stone she remembered from those centuries ago. A siren's cry wails in the distance, moving around the empty streets.

Pretty soon she makes it to a more lively looking part of town, the streets are still empty but there's light glowing from the large glass windows. People site around at tables and bars laughing, talking, or drowning their sorrows behind the glass. She comes to one building bearing a glowing sigh saying "Joe's Bar". It's one of the simpler looking buildings around, just brick with wooden doors. Catching sight of the door opening she quickly ducks into the shadows.

"Bye Joe"

She watches a man step out the door. Despite the darkness of night she can make out his appearance from the light spilling out the door. A fairly tall looking man clothed in black pants and white shirt with a long black coat. He wears his hair slicked back in a ponytail.

A few voices call out from the building to answer his farewell.

"See ya Mac".

"Catch ya later Mac"

"Watch your back out there McLeod"

She watches him walk down the steps and towards a nearby alley. With careful movement she closes the distance as he disappears into the shadows. As she approaches he stops and looks alert, seeming to have heard something.

She panics and ducks behind cover he turns around. He continues to intently survey his surroundings, peering in to shadows for any sign of life.

"Who's there?"

Just as she gets ready to panic a figure steps out of the shadows and stares down McLeod with a icy glare and a hint of bloodlust in his eyes. He brandishes a long sword from his own trench coat and holds it at his side.

McLeod looks down at the gleaming blade and sizes up his opponent before speaking an answer to this apparent challenge.

"I'm guessing you're not up for a friendly chat?"

The man grins and points his sword at McLeod

"I'm just interested in your head. After all, there can be only one"

McLeod gestures at a nearby backdoor to an abandoned warehouse as he suddenly grows more serious.

"Mind if we take this inside?"

The man walks to the door still not taking his eyes off McLeod and steps inside. McLeod only follows behind keeping just as close an eye on his challenger.

Chrysalis is intrigued by this, once they disappear inside she follows to the doorway, creeping in behind them.

The two figures stand facing each other under the warehouse's dim florescent lighting. Chrysalis watches them from the darkness, fascinated by this impending duel.

McLeod pulls out his own katana and speaks.

"Since we haven't been introduced, I'm Duncan McLeod of the clan McLeod and you are?"

The other figure grins with a slight chuckle and gives a shrug as he spreads his arms.

"If you must know my name before I kill you, it's Riker."

With that Riker springs forward with a slice of his blade. The clank of metal on metal fills the air as it meets Duncan's own sword.

"So Riker, what makes you think it's me losing my head tonight?"

"How about this!"

Duncan lets out a groan aa Riker's knee finds it's mark in his gut, causing him to fumble his katana and stumble back. He sees Riker quickly swinging his sword, but thinks quickly and rolls under the slash, grabbing his own sword in the process.

"So, McLeod, you're pretty good. Too bad I'm better."

Riker lunges forward again aiming for Macleod's neck.

"I wouldn't say that yet"

Once again with a clash of sparks steel meets steel. But this time Duncan quickly sidesteps out of the lock of blades and slashes before Riker can react. Riker drops to his knees and grabs the fresh wound on his stomach as his blade clatters to the floor.

Duncan stands over his defeated opponent and with one fluid motion of a blade it's over. Riker's lifeless and headless body limps to the floor.

Even from her hiding place Chrysalis can feel a certain energy in the air as Duncan closes his eyes and spreads his arms, seemingly bracing for something. A white mist, a cloud of energy rises from Riker's body and drifts to Duncan. Electricity begins to dance around his body as he continues to stay focused, almost entranced. Without warning an explosion of energy erupts forth around Duncan and the

entire room. The room's lights all explode into showers of sparks with the surge of energy. Duncan convulses slightly as he seems to absorb the full blunt of the storm.

Chrysalis looks on intently at the raging storm of energy with a hunger in her eyes, all this power in one being, a human no less. Just being here in its presence makes her feel stronger. A smirk crosses her lips as she watches on.

Duncan drops down, bracing himself on this sword with one hand. A final linger of electricity dances around his form, and then as fast it began, it's over. He steadies himself and slowly climbs to his feet. He stashes his sword back in his coat and makes his way to this door, taking one last look at the aftermath as he leaves.

Chrysalis slyly steps out behind him, intending to find out more about this potential "target"

Duncan makes his way on foot through the sleeping city. He walks silently through the city with nothing accompanying him save for his own thoughts and the sounds of his own footsteps. All these years of combat and fighting for his life and every fight still takes its toll as much as the first time he raised a blade. A part of him is grateful for it, that after all the wars and battles he's been through he hasn't lost his humanity to bloodlust like so many of his kind.

Arriving at the gym he calls home, he makes his way to the lift leading to his loft apartment. He can't help but feel eyes on him as he steps inside. As the lift rises he relaxes and takes off his coat, letting out a sigh of relief, glad to be away from the feeling of watching eyes. The lift grinds to a halt and he steps out, laying his sword on a nearby table and tossing his coat on the couch in the middle of the room.

A sound catches his attention that he could swear is the squeaking of the fire escape. The feeling of gazing eyes seems to return and he slowly steps towards the window. Peering into the darkness he swears he sees a pair of large green eyes duck out of sight. He stands in silence peering out the window hoping he hasn't gone crazy, again. Finally he steps forward and slowly opens the window, sticking his head out to find an empty fire escape. He closes the window tight and wonders if he's finally loosing it, but he's interrupted by the sound of the lift creaking to life and an all too familiar feeling.

The metal grate of the lift slides up and a younger man in a leather coat with short, curly, dirty blonde hair steps out. Recognizing the figure Duncan goes back to peering out the window and greets him with a distracted mumble.

"Hi Richie"

"Mac, are you okay, we saw the quickening next door."

"I'm fine"

Duncan continues to gaze out the window looking for that pair of eyes. Richie walks up to him with a concerned look.

"You feeling okay Mac?"

"I'm fine, I just need some coffee, would you like some?"

"Yeah, sure."

Richie curiously looks out the window into the night, jumping back as he swears he catches a glimpse of a set of large green eyes. Turning to the footsteps behind him he faces Duncan who is holding out a mug. He takes the mug with one hand, still wearing a look of surprise.

"Richie?"

Richie points over his shoulder towards the window, a look of surprise still plastered on his face. Duncan glances towards the window with a quizzical look.

"Big Green Eyes?"

" Yeah Mac, how did you…"

"At least I know I'm not crazy."

"Mac, what's going on here."

"No idea, but I think it's been following me all night."

Duncan causally sips his coffee and heads toward the living room. He sits down in a chair and places his coffee on an end table. Richie follows close behind sitting down on the couch.

"So, Mac, your saying whatever that thing is has been following you all night and you don't know what it is?"

"Pretty Much."

Richie frantically fumbles for ideas as Duncan calmly thinks in silence.

"Do you think it's another demon?"

"Doubt it, I'm not going insane this time."

A moment of silence passes until Duncan eventually stands up. He grabs his coat and sword then makes his way to the lift.

"Where are you going Mac?"

"Outside."

"You're going to go looking for that thing?"

Duncan turns around to face Richie with a look of sarcasm spreading across his face.

"No, I'm going for a midnight walk and I figured I asked what's going on if I happen to run into it."

"Wait Mac, I'm going too."

"No Richie, I want you to go see if Methos knows anything about this."

"Be Careful Mac."

Duncan stands outside in the back alley looking up at the fire escape, searching for any sign of the creature. Seeing no signs of the creature he walks down the alley in the only direction it could have gone. For a few minutes all he can hear is his own footsteps on the concrete, but then the near silence is cut by the sound of something rattling in a nearby pile of garbage cans.

He slowly makes his way to the cans, watching as tone of the outer cans falls over from the movement. Not knowing what to expect he steps up to the cans and inspects them for some sign of what's hiding behind them. He listens intently as a frightened female voice calls out from behind cans, almost sobbing with fear.

"Please don't hurt me."

Duncan slowly moves some of the cans out of the way and finds the source of the voice. He rubs his eyes and takes a double take at the figure. He looks back into a large pair of blue eyes, stunned into silence. It's a pony, a talking pony with a red mane and a dark blue coat. Judging by her size she must be just a child. She lets out a whimper and continues to plead.

"Please don't hurt me"

Duncan crouches down and reaches a hand out to her. Even if she isn't human he can't ignore someone in trouble, especially a child.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you."

She looks up at him cautiously, with tears still in her eyes.

"You're not a pony."

"I know, I'm a human."

"I've never seen a human before."

"I've never met a talking pony before, so we've both seen something new today."

She starts to smile a little, but still retains her nervous disposition.

"Promise you won't hurt me?"

"I promise."

She reaches a hoof out and Duncan takes it, helping the small filly out of the pile of garbage. Still crouching down he takes another glance around the alley, nothing to explain where she came from in sight. He looks down at the filly, who is now much calmer and staring up at him with curious eyes.

"My name is Duncan, what's yours?"

She nervously answers.

"My name is Rosey."

"Well Rosey, what do you say we go somewhere a little safer where we can talk?"

"O-okay."

Duncan surveys the alley one last time before leading inside to the gym. They make their way to the lift and Rosey nervously follows him inside. She flinches a little as it starts to move, startled by the sudden movement. As they step out Duncan motions to the couch.

"Go ahead and have seat. Can I get you some water?"

"Yes please."

"I'll be right back."

Rosey climbs up on the couch as Duncan rummages around the kitchen. He soon returns back handing her a glass. She takes it between her hooves and sips some of the water. Duncan sits down in a nearby chair. He thinks for a moment before speaking.

"I'm guessing you're lost?"

"Yes"

"Where do you live?"

"Me and my Mom live in a small village not far from Canterlot."

"I haven't heard of it, it must be really far away."

"I think it is, we don't have any humans like you around"

"How did you get so far from home?"

"It was a nice day out and my Mom told me I could play outside, so I decided to go explore the woods. I was going to a clearing I like to play in, but I heard somepony talking so I hid behind a tree and watched."

"Who was it?"

"It was a really scary looking monster. She had bug wings and big fangs and a crooked horn and her legs were full of holes."

"You must have been scared."

"I was, but I was curious too. I watched and she went into a cave, I waited a while then followed her in. I had to close my eyes inside because it got so bright. When I opened them I was in a strange place with big stone streets and big buildings. I explored for a while until I saw her again, I followed her here. I though she saw me out there so I hid behind those cans, then you found me.

"Do you think you can take me back to where you got here?

"No, I'm sorry, but I got lost until I found her."

"I guess we need to get you home somehow then."

Rosey starts to perk up a little as she excitedly stands.

"You'll help me get home?"

"Sure, but it's getting late. Why don't you try to get some sleep and I'll make some phone calls, I know someone qho might be able to help."

"Okay, I am kinda tired"

Duncan walks over to a nearby set of shelves and grabs a blanket. He walks over the couch and kneels down and covers Rosie with it, who has already curled up and fallen asleep. Walking to the kitchen he picks up the phone and begins to dial. After a few rings a man's voice answers on the other end.

"Hello."

"Joe, its Duncan."

"Hey Mac, you okay? We all saw the mess next door."

"I'm fine Joe, but I have a small problem over here. I'm looking for Methos."

"Just missed em, he and Richie left for your place."

"I guess I'll just wait for them then, I just hope they're both sober."

"What's going on over there Mac?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Joe."

The lift begins to creek as Duncan feel a slight chill run up his neck to his head. He turns toward the lift watching its arrival.

"That must be them now. I hope this isn't too unusual for them, talk to you later Joe."

"Make sure I hear about what's going on over there."

"I'll try Joe."

Duncan hangs up the phone as Richie steps out of the lift followed by another man. He stands about Duncan's height and has a fairly slender build and short dark hair. He holds his hands in the pockets of his trench coat, which hangs open revealing a gray turtleneck underneath. He a wears an almost unreadable expression as he enters the room.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time McLeod?"

"Methos, why don't you just go look at what's sleeping on my couch"

Methos gives Duncan a look of confusion before walking cautiously towards the couch. He Crouches down and carefully peeks under the blanket at the blue filly underneath. Standing back up he makes his way back to Duncan to face him with an expression of frustrated confusion.

"I don't why there's what appears to be a adolescent equine with a bad dye job on your couch, nor do I know why it's important enough for Richie to drag me here, but I would love for one of you to explain it."

He turns back to Richie who is wearing his own look of confusion. He can do nothing but answer with his own bewilderment.

"The Pony is new. I had nothing to do with that one."

Methos turns his gaze to Duncan, who with a calm grin offers an answer to his unspoken question.

"She can talk."

"McLeod, I knew you had a few earlier but I didn't peg you as such a lightweight."

"You want proof, go talk to her. Her name is Rosey."

"Fine, I'll make a fool out of you in front of your student."

Methos walks over to the couch and kneels down next to the sleeping filly. He pulls the cover off her and stirs her from her sleep.

"So Rosey, anything to say"

Rosey nervously backs away and crawls back under the blanket, shaking a little from the sudden awakening.

"See, not a wo—"

"W-who are you, w-what's going on"

Methos is cut off by Rosie's nervous voice. He looks over at Duncan who shrugs, and Richie who continues to bear a confused expression, still trying work out the situation in his head as he looks back and forth between him, Duncan and Rosey. Methos falls into a nearby chair with a look of confusion and defeat. Rosie peeks out and watches him curiously as he speaks.

"McLeod, I've lived and walked this world for over 5,000 years, and yet the situations you get into somehow still defy my suspension of disbelief. We've been through a lot, but I can honestly say this is the first time I've seen a talking pony. Well done McLeod, you've stumped the wise old sage."

"You're welcome Methos."

Duncan steps into the living area as Rosey turns to speak to him.

"Duncan, what's g-going on?"

"Its okay, my friend here is just having an off day."

"O-okay"

Duncan puts an arm on the back of Methos' chair and grins with satisfaction.

"Well Methos, is this interesting enough to be worth your time?"

"Duncan, just tell me what happened tonight from the beginning."

"Why don't we head down to my office to talk?"

Methos stands up and heads towards the lift as Duncan kneels down by the couch.

"Rosey, wait here, you'll be safe with Richie."

Duncan looks up at Richie.

"Won't she Rich."

"Sure Mac."

Duncan follows Methos down and Richie walks into the living area. Rosey follows him with her eyes the whole way, studying him curiously.

"Hi there, I'm Richie."

"Are you a friend of Duncan's?"

"Yeah, we've known each a long time."

"Are you going to help me get home too?"

"Are you lost?"

"Yeah, I followed a monster here through a cave and I don't know my way back to it. Duncan said he'd help me get home."

"Then I'll help however I can too."

"Thanks Richie"

Rosey lets out a long yawn and drifts back to sleep as Richie sits alone with his thoughts. He

wonders to himself about the nights events. Questioning how this would all end.

_"This is going to be a long night."_

Duncan sits down behind his desk and Methos takes a seat in the cheap waiting room chair across from him. A heavy feeling hangs in the air as their almost playful attitude gives way to a more serious demeanor. The atmosphere seems heavy as they both think in silence for several moments, Methos speaks first, his voice calm and serious.

"Richie said someone followed you home from Joes."

Duncan leans back in his chair, a expression of careful thought on his face.

"More like something"

"You don't think it was human?"

"Not if that set of eyes Richie and I saw in the window belong to it."

"What did they look like?

"Big, green, almost reptilian"

Methos closes his eyes, folds his hands under his chin and goes into deep thought as he answers. He knows he's seen eyes like that before, he just can't remember where. He resolves to look for them in one of the old mythology books he keeps around.

"So where does Rosey fit into this?"

"I think they came from the same place, she seems to have followed it here."

"Can she find her way back?"

"No, she said something about a cave that lead here, but she got lost in the city on the way here."

"And you promised you help her get home?"

A small grin once again spreads across Duncan's face.

"How did you guess?"

"McLeod, in 5,000 years I've never seen someone follow a code of honor quite as strongly as you. You'd never refuse help to anyone in trouble, let alone a lost child."

"Looks like you haven't gotten rusty at reading people over those thousands of years Methos."

"Of course not, it's what's kept me alive all this time."

"That and fighting dirty"

"We do we have to do to survive."

Duncan let's a chuckle as he stands up and walks around the desk.

"Since I don't have to explain myself any further, think you can help."

"Of course, but only because I'm so intrigued with this mess you've gotten yourself into."

"I think I'm rubbing off on you."

"I hope not, that might get me killed."

A sharp knock on the door rings out through the building. Both Duncan and Methos turn to the sound, concentrating on the door. Methos finally looks up at Duncan and speaks.

"It's not another immortal."

"It's probably just Joe, I'll get it."

Methos watches Duncan disappear into the entry way, debating on following him but deciding not to. After all, what trouble could come from answering the door? He begins to wish he hadn't asked himself that question.

Duncan steps outside and looks around at the seemingly empty street. He sees no sign of who knocked on the door. He looks up and down the street until something catches his gaze, that same pair of green eyes. He slowly walks towards them, but as he almost closes the distance they duck out of sight down an alley. He picks up the pace and ducks in after them. Looking down the alley he sees a long blue tail attached to an equine form. It continues to lead him through a twisting and turning maze of side streets and back alleys. He sometimes only has the sound of galloping hooves to tell him where to go. It eventually stops at the edge of town.

As Duncan stops to catch his breath he looks up to see the creature Rosey described in front of him illuminated by the light of a cave. She looks at him with a satisfied glare as he stares at her stunned. Several moments pass and he finally finds the voice to speak out.

"Who are you?"

She only smiles a devious grin and turns to step into the cave. Duncan slowly follows her inside. He loses sight of her in the blinding light and continues to push forward until he hears grass crunch under his feet again. Before he can open his eyes he grows dizzy, collapsing to the ground in a heap and passing out.


End file.
